


Child at work

by Fantasticoncer



Series: A fantastic family [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Relationships, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Out of Character, Parent Original Percival Graves, Secret Children, Secret Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 12:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18468961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticoncer/pseuds/Fantasticoncer
Summary: When the daycare is closed, Percival is forced to take his daughter with him to his officeOrThat one time that there was a child in the office of the Director of Magical Security and no one realised it.





	Child at work

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

On the first floor of the MACUSA building was a daycare. The couple heading the daycare, who were named John and Lara Anderton, were very protective of their temporary wards. They knew pretty much everyone who had a child in MACUSA, so you can imagine their surprise when Percival Graves arrived at their door one day with a four year old girl. The man had briefly explained his marriage and adoption of the child and for a while, they were the only ones who knew about it.

Percival and Newt had managed to hold this off for a year, until Newt wanted to travel again and Percival was forced to take Marion with him to MACUSA. John and Lara promised to keep it a secret and to look after her, while he was working. Percival hugged Marion tightly and told her to be a good girl and that he would be back in several hours to pick her up, before reluctantly leaving.

The moment that he was gone, John and Lara visibly saw the young girl close herself off in fear. They shared a look and resolved themselves to make sure that Marion knew that she was safe with them. They started by gently introducing her to the other children one-by-one. Percival was the last parent to pick his child up at the end of the day and the happiness on both their faces when they were reunited, made the hearts of the couple melt.

From that point on, Percival brought Marion to the daycare, whenever Newt was travelling the world. He was always the first parent to arrive and the last to pick her up, but they didn't mind. Marion slowly came out of her shell around John and Lara and they were very patient with her. It went well for a year or so, until John had some personal business to deal with in Washington and the daycare would be closed for a day.

Most parents found replacements for the daycare with friends and relatives, except for Percival. Newt was travelling in the middle of nowhere around the Sahara desert and Theseus and Leta were on a long overdue vacation and understandably didn't want to be disturbed.The night before said day, Percival sighed deeply and rubbed his face. He had no choice: he had to take Marion to his work.

The next day, after making sure that Marion knew the rules, Percival apparated to MACUSA early in the morning and carried his sleepy daughter to his office, thankfully not encountering anyone important. He put her down on a couch in the corner and conjured up a blanket, draping it over her and tucking her in. With that done, he sat down at his desk and started on his pile of paperwork. He thanked Merlin that he didn't have any meetings planned for today.

After about an hour, Marion woke up and her stomach immediately growled. With a smile, Percival sent a small letter to the cafeteria, asking for a sandwich. It arrived soon enough and Marion happily devoured it, before starting to read a children's book that Percival had brought with him. Her father had asked her to be quiet as he had very important work to do and she did her best.

There was a knock on the door and both father and daughter looked up. "One moment." Percival called, before silently ordering Marion to hide under his desk. The space for his legs was big enough for the five year old to hide. Marion grabbed her book and quickly ducked under her father's desk. Once she was settled, Percival told the person behind the door to come in. The door opened and Tina Goldstein walked in. 

"I have the reports of yesterday's mission, sir." She said, holding a couple of files. He nodded at her and she put it on his desk. "Thank you, Tina." He said, before dismissing her. Tina turned around and walked to the door, when there was a sneeze. Tina turned back to her boss in confusion, who quickly rubbed his nose. "I think that I may be coming down with a cold." He said. Tina nodded in understanding and left.

The minute that the door was closed, Percival leaned back and looked down at his daughter. Marion showed a small smile. "Sorry." She apologised. She had tried to stop the sneeze, but had failed. Her father smiled and ruffled her hair. "It's alright, my little bird." He said. Marion crawled back out from under the desk and climbed on a chair in the corner, before starting to read again.

After a couple of hours in which Marion alternated between reading and drawing, she walked to her father and pulled on his sleeve. "Daddy, I'm hungry." She said. Percival looked at the time and saw that it was almost noon. He stretched a bit and stood up to get feeling back in his legs. "Well, it's almost time for lunch. Your stomach has good timing, sweetheart." He said, tickling his daughter and making her laugh. 

He sent another note to the cafeteria and since he did this often, it didn't raise any suspicion. Once the sandwiches had arrived, Percival forgot about work for a few minutes and just spent time with his daughter, knowing that she deserved it after having been as quiet as she possibly could for him. After lunch, Marion grew tired and Percival put her down on the couch for a nap. 

She slept for a couple of hours, before waking up around two and continuing her drawing. Percival was just reading a file from one of his undercover agents, Carl Hauser, when there was another knock on the door. This time, Marion grabbed her book and few drawings and quickly crawled underneath his desk without being prompted. Once she was settled once again, Percival invited them in. 

He almost groaned at seeing the smirking face of Bobby Pellitt. If there was anyone that he didn't want to have a conversation with while his daughter was in the room, it would be him. He suspected the man of using illegal substance, but he was never able to prove it and since the man was a capable auror, he couldn't fire him without proper reason. The fact that he was an absolute prick didn't help matters either.

"Do you have a question, Mr Pellitt?" He asked, an impatient tone in his voice. The man immediately started to make several innuendos about his sexual life, but Percival managed to stop him, before he went too deep. Having had enough, Percival interrupted him. "Mr Pellitt, if you do not have any questions, then please go back to your desk. I have a lot of work to do." He said shortly. Bobby glowered at him. 

"Am I being nice and making small talk for once and you blow me off. No wonder that you're alone. When I'm in charge, none of that will be allowed here, you'll see. I'll be the best boss ever." He said, before storming out of the room and slamming the door behind him. Percival calmly raised an eyebrow and looked down at the file in front of him. "I highly doubt that." He muttered, smiling at hearing his daughter's giggle as she crawled out. 

"He's a jerk." She muttered. Percival smiled and ruffled her hair. "That he is, sweetheart." He replied with a laugh. Marion smiled back at him and hugged him for a few seconds, just wanting to be close to her father. Percival held her tightly and gently stroked her hair, knowing that she was getting a bit antsy from being cooped up in the office. "Just a few more hours, sweetie and we can go home." He whispered.

Marion nodded and went back to drawing. Over the next few hours, several aurors came in to ask something, get a new mission or deliver their reports. Marion hid herself everytime, getting a slight sense of what her daddy did while working. Most aurors left at half past five and Percival packed his things at six. He grabbed Marion's hand, disillusioned her and walked out of MACUSA at a casual, but fast pace. 

Arriving back home, Percival tensed up at seeing some lights on. He put Marion behind him and carefully walked in, only to relax at seeing red curls and green eyes twinkling mischievously. "Surprise!" Newt said happily, before having to bend to catch a running Marion. He lifted her up and spun her around, making her laugh. Percival simply watched them with a smile, enjoying the view. 

Putting their daughter down, Newt smiled at his husband and walked towards him, before greeting him with a kiss. "Ewww." Marion groaned, making their parents break apart and laugh. Smiling at his daughter, Newt turned to his husband. "Dinner's ready." He said, before lifting his daughter up and carrying her to the dining room. Because he didn't have much time, he had made mashed potatoes with beans. During dinner, Newt didn't pay attention and accidentally threw some food in his daughter's face.

There was a shocked silence for a few seconds. Newt was about to apologise, when a spoonful of mashed potatoes hit him in the face, followed by the sound of his daughter's giggle and his husband's laugh. "Bullseye." Percival said with laugh, smiling at his daughter. Newt gave him a look and before long, they were in a food fight. After a while, they got tired and stopped. Percival quickly cleaned everything up, both the room and themselves.

Seeing his daughter getting tired, he lifted her up. He helped her get out of her clothing and into the warm bath. Watching his daughter play in the bubbles, always made him smile. He didn't even notice Newt standing in the doorway, making a picture of this precious moment. Getting his daughter out of bath and into bed, Percival and Newt tucked her in together. Before long, their beautiful little girl was sleeping soundly.

Walking out of her room, Newt titled his head. "What have you been up to, Mr Graves?" He asked, ruffling his husband's hair and making it fall out of the product that he used. Percival laughed in answer. "Today, I snuck a five year old into my office and nobody noticed." He replied. Newt chuckled. "Honestly, someone could impersonate you and they would have no idea, even though they're supposed to be as sharp as a knife." He said.

Percival smiled at his words, before walking forwards and kissing his husband. He had been gone for several weeks and Percival would be damned, if he didn't show Newt how much he had missed him. Newt happily responded as they slowly went into their own bedroom, throwing up silencing spells and closing the door behind them. They were quite busy for the rest of the night. 

**Author's Note:**

> References, references everywhere. I wonder who can name them all
> 
> Read and review. See you next time.


End file.
